lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Winterz
On Request and question Great job your doing so far. Hope you will continue to work here. I merged Oiolosse with Taniquetil as you requested. Any thoughts on this Forum:Articles to merged? Looking for votes so I can wrap up some of those things and merge them. (look for those that have not already been merged)--DarkLantern 23:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Crossings of Poros The Battle of the Crossings of Poros was a real battle that took place in TA 2885 South Ithilien at the Crossing of Poros or Fords of Poro, and was fought between Gondor and their Rohan allies. The Steward Túrin II was aided by Folcwine and his two sons Folcred and Fastred, who fell in that battle. Sources of that information *The Lord of the Rings: Appendix B pg. 1088 *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth pg. 46 (though their date was wrong for it; they had it at Third Age 1885) *The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 89 *Fords of Poros an explanation that a battle was fought there *Túrin II further proof of the battle *Fastred (Son of Folcwine) further proof of the battle I would say that the article may need to be re-written and there maybe some embellishments of how it happen and so on but it was a real occurrence. Which title should it be the Battle of the Crossings of Poros or Battle of the Fords of Poros. RE: Timeline of Arda Keep up the good work Winterz. I mostly do Third Age and Shire Reckoning, but will help anywhere. I would keep the current article format. PS: I have just created the 3,500th article: FA 500.--Wyvern Rex. 18:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: New look Sorry, but Monaco is over. If you followed Community Wikia's blog, you would have seen the disaster unfold. Solely regarding your question, Monaco has been taken down because it would be inefficient keeping two major skins open. You can change to Monobook of course, but no one really likes Monobook. The past few days have been frantic for myself and other Wikia admins. I have altered the skin on Ologypedia to the least revulsive of the new designs (not bad really, suits the current alien theme), talked another user out of destroying their wikis, and delivered advice to anyone who needs it, or rather everyone. I think that you will get used to it in time. I've started to enjoy my Alien skin. My advice is to stay with us and keep up the excellent work. I will contact DarkLantern for you and ask him to run something up on the Theme Designer.--Wyvern Rex. 18:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) '-Oh, Thanks! Well but still I think I should get some new layouts...The New wikia layout is so bright that I almost bleed from the eyes...and although the editing is all sofisticated there's no side bar(left wing) and I can't even find "Recent Changes"....And the Monobook well it has some kind of sidebar and although a bit weird it still is useful but then the edit is all embed and to put a simple picture took me like 15 minutes (had to learn from other page: size, description, side....-God!)..not even to mention the time that takes me ending the whole page..can't even imagine how many time it will take to create a table :o.....' I guess if I don't find a new layout, I'll have to use these both(the New for editing and the Monobook to see news and other things arrgh) Thanks again! Winterz 20:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ideally, the new look I have asked for from DarkLantern will incorporate more subdued tones. Have you tried WikiActivity for recent changes? Alternately, MyTools, add tools, search for Recent Changes and add.--Wyvern Rex. 09:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts on timelines and dates & rewrite of article Just a few thoughts for you. The Timeline of Arda could use a lot of work and since you've shown great interest in the dates you might want match those with the timeline article. Do have thoughts on the re-writing of the Battle of the Crossings of Poros article that you reported as a problem and that we resolved as being real and legitimate?--DarkLantern 14:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes like it is explained in my user page one of my project was to update pages with the dates in chronology, this including the Timeline of Arda but I will only update that page when I end all the First Age so that I can update it completly at last. Like I told you before I had thoughts in writing the Battle of the Crossing of Poros page and had excellent info in some of my (legitimate) sources but with my project of fully completing the chronology left me a bit busy and so I do not think I'll do it so soon. Thanks for the recommendations! Restored United Artists I hope you will expand on this page and make it into more then just one sentence. I also has no category. I hope you continue to work here.--DarkLantern 19:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will start right now! Winterz 19:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) on your nazgul vs gandalf section: Boromir was defeated( according to the books) by uruk-hai archers. in the movies he was gored by three shots from lurtz22:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Rangerbowman23 so your info is false. other than that, great job. I love your detailed work22:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC)22:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC)~ Rangerbowman23 Thanks for addinng that picture on my page, " Bow of the Galadhrim" On templates I like your templates and you can start using them wisely. List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth and War of the Ring Battles has not been merged because no has volunteered to merged it and reword it according to the way I decided it should be so done.--DarkLantern (talk) 02:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) On your proposals I think your proposals are good. Then is also plenty for you to do here such as the merging and rewriting of List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth into Battles of the War of the Ring and Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal.--DarkLantern (talk) 08:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) HiddenVale now sysop User:HiddenVale is now one of the administrators here. He will help back me up! I hope you will work well with both of us.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Well DL, I'm not sure how harmful could it be to answer me those questions as I do prefer to take them to you or any other admin instead of taking the iniciative on my own with no regard for other valuable users' opinions. Alright I'll take them to HV but I doubt he can reply me, at least about the Featured Articles one, he hasn't been here for that long. Winterz (talk) 17:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply to proposals Describe this "Manual of Style page" page more and Template.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC)